Stuck
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: Axel cooks breakfast for Roxas...AkuRoku, mentioned Zemyx, yaoi, slight lemon, AU, odd use of Maple Syrup. Anyone notice how I like using food products? Written for Chifox-and-Waffleferret who accidentally gave me the idea. XD


**Warning:** Contains yaoi, two men having sex, randomly written, slight lemon, and a doctor without a name. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts...or the portal in my bedroom closet that allows me to witness what the characters do n their _alone_ time...*snicker*

Stuck

Roxas turned over in his bed, reaching a hand out to find Axel and pull the warm body closer to him, only to find an indentation of the red-head's body in the soft mattress. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and hauling himself out of bed and towards his dresser to put some pants on.

The blond opened the bedroom door to have his nostrils assaulted by the heavenly scent of pancakes coming from the kitchen. He smiled, feeling touched that his lover would go through the trouble of making breakfast for him like this. Roxas walked into the kitchen, watching his tall red-head in nothing but his boxers sliding the pancakes onto a serving platter, turning around to grin at him.

"Good morning Roxy." Axel walked over to him, holding the platter of hot breakfast in one hand and leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. Roxas blushed and looked away; embarrassed and touched at the same time. "C'mon, sit down at the table." He followed Axel over to the small breakfast table and sat down, watching as Axel set the pancakes down in the center of the glass table and moved about the kitchen; pulling out plates, forks, and of course, a glass bottle of maple syrup.

"Damn these smell good." Roxas breathed in the delicious smell again, taking his fork from Axel and stabbing one of the fluffy pancakes, then dropping it onto his plate. The blond claimed almost all of their shared breakfast, leaving Axel with only five out of thirteen of them. The red-head accepted this, simply smirking at his blond lover across the table and picking up the bottle of syrup, eyeing it thoughtfully before popping open the cap and pouring the sweet substance over his food. He passed it over to Roxas and watched the blond do the same, then watched more closely as Roxas cut a piece of syrup-drenched pancake and raise it to his lips, almost savagely biting it off the fork, a small bit of syrup trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Roxy…you got something on your face." Axel leaned across the table, sliding his tongue out to lick the corner of Roxas' mouth, chuckling at the sweet taste of the maple syrup mixed with Roxas' lips. He moved back into his seat, grinning at the blushing blond. "What is it, Rox? Something wrong?" Axel innocently cut off a piece of one of his own pancakes and ate it, still watching his lover from across the table.

"Axel…as much as I like waking up to this…why the Hell did you make us breakfast? You almost never cook because you keep burning everything and quit staring at me, you're freaking me out." Roxas quirked an eyebrow at him and scooted his chair away from the table about an inch. Axel just grinned and swallowed his bit of food, standing up from his chair and walking casually around to stand at Roxas' side.

"Did you know that pancakes are one of the few non-spicy foods that I can actually make successfully?" The red-head asked casually. Roxas shook his head and tentatively took another bite of his breakfast. "Well, it is. Do you know why, Roxas?" Once again, the blond shook his head and began to fear for his life…well, the rear-end of his life, anyway. Axel leaned down, closer to Roxas' face. "It's because I just love being able to pull out that glass bottle of maple syrup and completely soak something that is already so perfectly delicious with it, and take a bite." Axel grinned while Roxas confirmed the danger his ass was suddenly in.

The blond placed a foot on one of the center table legs and shoved, propelling his chair backwards and leaping away from it before it made contact with the floor. He started haulin' ass down to the other end of the house; hearing Axel give an excited laugh and the clinking of glass, followed by fast footsteps behind his own. He gave out a choked shout as he was tackled to the floor, Axel having pounced onto him when he was about to turn a corner into the hall.

Axel sat up on Roxas' defeated ass, grinning like a mad man and standing up to drag him into the living room. Roxas groaned and practically clawed at the carpeting, terrified of the glass bottle of syrup still in Axel's grip, along with one of his legs. The red-head stopped pulling him once they reached the center of the room, flipping his blond lover over and leaning down to kiss him hungrily.

"Mmph!" Roxas feebly tried to push Axel off of him, but gave up and parted his lips, moaning as the red-head slid his tongue into his mouth. The blond reached up and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck; pulling him closer to him and rolling his hips so their forming erections made contact with only the thin layers of clothing between them. Axel sat up again, kissing a spot of Roxas' neck quickly before setting the bottle of syrup down next to them and standing up to rid himself of his boxers.

Roxas quickly shoved his own coverings off of him, glad he hadn't put boxers on beneath the pants this morning. He watched Axel move back down in front of him, taking his erection into his hand with a firm grip and moaning loudly as the red-head moved down to take him almost fully into his mouth. The blond was clawing at the rug beneath him, moaning over and over at Axel's ministrations. The red-head hummed around Roxas' cock, sending more waves of pleasure through his lover's lithe body. Roxas whimpered as Axel pulled away from him, watching him pick up the bottle of syrup and pop open the cap, his blue eyes widening.

"Wait a minute…you're not _seriously_ going to use that as _lube_…are you?" Roxas became scared of his ass again as Axel just grinned at him, pouring some of the delicious syrup onto his cock and lathering it up, placing the bottle down again. "You're not even going to prep me?!" Roxas clamped his legs together, slowly backing away from the grinning red-head.

"You don't need it. We did it last night so you should still be pretty stretched." Axel pried the blonds' legs apart from each other and positioned himself at his entrance, leaning down to grin at him one more time before he thrust in all the way.

Roxas made something between a shout and a scream, his lover having slammed into his prostate without even trying. He saw white stars before his vision as he stared up at the ceiling blindly, throwing his head back in pleasure. He felt Axel begin to pull out…then stop.

"Damnit Axel…you're the one who wanted this so do it again, please." He groaned when the red-head still didn't move. The pressure on his prostate was still there, still sending beautiful sparks of pleasure through him.

"Uhm…Roxas?" Axel said uncertainly.

"What?" The blond moaned.

"I'm stuck." Roxas' eyes suddenly focused, the blond sitting up on his elbows, trying to ignore the sheer pleasure from the feeling of Axel's cock still putting pressure on his prostate, to look at him.

"What?" The blond said again, this time in a dead tone of voice.

"I'm stuck…I can't pull out." Axel repeated, shifting his hips awkwardly and looking down at himself, still sheathed inside of Roxas.

"That's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be! I seriously can't move!" Axel showed his evidence of this by violently trying to pull out of Roxas, only to shout in pain as he felt the skin on his erection pull taut and feel like it was going to tear. Roxas moaned, this time in pain, feeling something tear around his opening as his idiot red-head proved their predicament.

"Okay, stop! Shit…shit shit shit! How the fuck are we supposed to get unstuck?!" Roxas shouted, looking around frantically for something _anything_ to help them get out of this sticky situation.

"I could try butter…" Axel mused, grinning despite himself as Roxas glared up at him.

"And have my ass smelling like a fucking breakfast buffet? I don't think so, try again." Roxas looked around the room again, spotting the cordless phone lying on the couch just a few feet away from them. He didn't really want to be seen like this by anyone, but they didn't have any other options. He was about to start reaching for the phone when the doorbell suddenly reang.

"Who is it?!" Axel shouted, trying to remember if the front door was unlocked or not.

"It's Dem!" Roxas and Axel both looked at each other.

"It should be unlocked, we're in here!" The two watched the front door open and Demyx walk in, spotting them together in the center of the room. His face became red immediately as he froze.

"Why'd you invite me in if you were doing this?! I'll give you some privacy-"

"No!" Axel and Roxas both shouted at the same time. Demyx just quirked an eyebrow at them.

"Are you sure?" He them spotted the bottle of syrup sitting on the floor next to them, and got the idea. "Oh no…you guys didn't…?" He pointed form the bottle to their stuck bodies, holding in his laughter.

"Yeah…" Axel muttered, regretting his perverted idea now. Demyx burst into laughter, holding his sides and almost falling over.

"You guys…hahaha-you guys…pfft-Hahaha!" The musician gave up and started laughing harder, Axel and Roxas glaring daggers at him.

"Yeah, red here fucked up big time, can you just call the ambulance or something?" Roxas said, shutting his eyes and covering his face with one of his hands, embarrassed beyond mere words. Demyx slowly stopped laughing, walking into the room and picking up the phone to call 911.

They waited in silence, Demyx picking up the syrup and grinning at them.

"You know, Zexion and I tried this once…some thing happened to us only Saïx found us after three hours." Roxas rolled his eyes and looked back at Axel, glaring at him again.

"Have you learned your lesson, _Axel_?" The blond asked through gritted teeth. The red-head sighed and looked away.

"Yeah yeah…I won't use _maple syrup_ as lube ever again."

"I'll go with you guys to the hospital and see if I can get you guys with the doctor that helped Zex and I out. He got us unstuck in like, an hour." Demyx told them, plopping himself down on the couch as they heard the sirens approaching.

Roxas groaned and covered his face with his hands, dreading what the neighbors were going to think. Axel didn't honestly are about them, he was too busy thinking of what other foods would cause this and how to avoid using them.

The paramedics came into the house a few minutes later, working a way to get them into the vehicle without causing any pain for either of them, while Demyx asked if the doctor he saw was in that day.

Axel and Demyx both stood next to Roxas' hospital bed two hours later; the blond being required not to move for a small period of time due to his injuries. Axel was looking at him apologetically while Demyx was giving him advice to make the pain go away. The doctor came in a few minutes later, checking his laptop real quick and them smiling down at Roxas.

"You're very lucky you didn't suffer more damage to your rectum than you did. If your friend here tried to pull out again, you could have suffered permanent damage. You should thank Demyx here that he came when he did."

"Yeah 'cause I sure didn't…" Axel muttered under his breath. Roxas caught it and glared at him as the doctor went on about how many days he would have to go without certain…_activities_.

The doctor left shortly thereafter, not before giving them a speech about proper lubrication during sex. Demyx pulled out his cell phone once the doctor was gone and called Zexion, the snickering on the other end echoing throughout the room. Roxas just sighed and shifted in his bed, too tired to continue glaring at his lover across the room.

Axel eyed the things around the white room, resting his eyes on a spare stethoscope, then rubber gloves, then lubricant for rectal exams. He grinned and walked over next to Roxas' bed, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Hey Roxas…you just rest up, okay? I'll treat you a nice game of 'Doctor' when you're all better, how's that sound?" Roxas just nodded his head slowly and drifted off to sleep, Axel satisfied with himself and walking over to a chair to think out exactly what we will be doing to get his blond better as fast as he could.

* * *

...Demmy?

Dem: Yeah?

Who the Hell _was_ that doctor, anyway?

Roxas: I don't know, but he did fix my ass. *glares over at Axel*

Axel: How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?

Roxas: About a million more, and you're not getting sex until I'm satisifed with your groveling.

Zexion: At least I didn't come up with it...*looks over at Demyx*

Dem: Heheh...sorry?

Alright, please R&R and don't forget:

Everyone: Using sticky substances may seem like a good idea at first...then you realize you're in a sticky situation that involves a hospital bill.


End file.
